


Instincts

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! Jared is an Alpha in the second highest ranked Alpha family in the kingdom. He definitely wasn't supposed to be dating an impoverished Omega named Evan, no matter how cute he was.





	Instincts

Jared was an Alpha. He was, in fact, a royal Alpha. His family was the second highest ranked in the kingdom. He was most certainly not supposed to be dating an impoverished Omega by the name of Evan, yet here he was, practically wrapped around the boy from behind as he splashed around in Jared’s personal bath.

Evan pushed a rubber duck around, humming to himself as he sat back against Jared and enjoyed the excess of warm, comfortable water surrounding them. Evan knew it would have to end soon—his fingers were starting to get wrinkly—but he wished it didn’t have to. Jared’s bath was always so tranquil and pleasing. It made him forget a lot of what was wrong in his life. He turned around and gave his boyfriend a sweet smile, kissing his nose. 

Jared smiled, hugging him. “The water’s getting cold.”

Evan swished it around. “I know.”

“If we get out, we can cuddle in bed instead. I’ll lend you some pajamas.”

Evan’s eyes lit up. “Soft ones?”

“The softest I have.”

“We can get out, I suppose.”

Jared chuckled, reaching over to pull the plug and let the water start to drain.

Evan watched as the water went down. “‘S kinda pretty.”

“You know what else is pretty?”

“What?”

“You.” Jared stole a kiss.

Evan turned red. “Jared..”

Jared just grinned, kissing Evan’s cheek.

“Don’t say things like that,” Evan said quietly. 

“Why not? It’s true.”

“Just makes me wanna come here more often. You know how hard that is.” 

Jared’s smile faltered a bit. “I know,” he murmured. “But one day, we won’t have to hide.”

“If you still want me by then.”

“Hey, don’t say that! I love you, Evan. That’s not going to change, okay?”

“Right. I hope you mean that.”

“I really do!”

“It’s just. The longer we hide, the more it seems you’re ashamed of me.”

“No!” Jared spun Evan around so he could meet his eyes. “I am not, and never will be ashamed of you, Evan. It’s my parents. I just have to find a way to tell them where they won’t fly off the handle.”

“And how long have you been trying to do that? Months? A year? Jared, people don’t just change like that.”

Jared winced, sighing. “I know. I’m gonna tell them. Soon.”

“I-It won’t be easy, but at least we wouldn’t have to lie anymore,” Evan said. 

Jared nodded. “I know. That’s what I want. Hug me?”

Evan wrapped his arms around Jared. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jared smiled, holding him tight. 

“Can we get those pajamas now?”

“Yeah, love. C’mon.”

\----- bedbedbed

Evan cuddled back against Jared as far as he could go. “Did your bed get even softer since last time?”

“No, that’s just my love for you.”

“Oh how gay.”

Jared giggled. “Yeah.”

“Good thing it’s soft and warm.”

“Mhm.” Jared buried his nose in Evan’s hair.

“‘M sorry I ruined the bath,” Evan whispered. “I just want to be able to love you other than just between us.”

“I know, it’s alright. You’re right. I need to stop putting it off.”

“It isn’t your fault, Jare.”

“I’m not exactly doing anything about it, though.”

“It’s okay. I love you. I know you love me. I would rather live in hiding with you than not have you at all.”

Jared smiled, kissing the top of his head.

Evan sighed. “Just...Try to tell them before they have that party for potential suitors? I don’t want to have to fight a bunch of high class alphas for your honor.”

Jared chuckled. “I’m sure you’d win.”

“I’m sure I wouldn’t, but at least I’d be dying for you.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell them. No fighting.”

“The instincts want what they want.”

Jared hummed. “Kiss me?”

Evan leaned over to kiss him sweetly. 

Jared reciprocated, pulling Evan against him.

Evan pulled away just long enough to say “You smell good,” before kissing him again. 

Jared hummed against his lips, head tilting for a better angle.

Evan pressed against him softly, eyes closed so he could focus on the situation. 

Jared brought his hand up to tangle in Evan’s hair, holding him in place.

Evan made a quiet sound, his hand on Jared’s cheek gently. 

Jared just pulled him closer in response, mouth opening beneath Evan’s.

Evan’s lips parted as well, his hand pressing more firmly on Jared’s soft skin. 

Jared took a deep breath, Evan’s scent washing over him. He pulled away to kiss at his jaw. “You smell so good.”

Evan inhaled sharply. “Y-You smell better,” he whispered. 

Jared purred, hands slipping under Evan’s shirt to run up and down his sides.

Evan shuddered. “Y-You know our deal, J. N-No sex until you tell your family about us.”

“I know. Jus’ wanna smell you.”

Evan tilted his head back. “I-I guess that’s fine.”

Jared pressed his nose to Evan’s neck, fingers pressing into the skin of his torso.

Evan breathed deeply. “I can’t smell that good, Jare.”

“Fuck, you smell perfect. My favourite smell.” he pressed kisses to the base of Evan’s throat. “I could get high off of your smell.”

Evan giggled. “You could not!”

Jared took another deep breath, groaning slightly. “I so could.”

“Not high!”

Jared smiled against his skin. “Why not?”

“That can’t happen, Jared, you can’t get high off a smell. Chemicals sure, but not someone’s scent.”

Jared laughed. “I already feel high.”

“You do not!”

“Mm, do too.” Jared took another deep breath, letting it wash over him.

“Stop playin’ around!”

Jared smiled. “I love you.”

Evan softened. “I love you too.”

Jared pressed himself down on top of Evan, relaxing his body. He kept his nose pressed into his neck.

“Jare?” Evan was smiling slightly. 

“Hm?”

“You good?”

“So good.”

“You’re not high. Are you?”

Jared hummed. “‘M high.”

“What?!”

Jared chuckled. “‘M high from your happiness. Alphas can get high from inhaling their mate’s scent when they’re happy or comfy.”

Evan gasped. “Seriously? Wh-Why didn’t you tell me that before? That sounds important to know.”

“It’s not anything that big. Just a lil shared happiness.” Jared hummed softly. “Another thing is when you bond with someone and mark them you can smell their strong emotions.”

“That’s so cute! That’s really cool, Jared! I wish I knew more about that stuff. I’m clueless. I don’t even know what heat means but I do know it’s supposed to hurt.” 

Jared blinked, lifting his head to meet Evan’s eyes, pupils blown wide. “You haven’t had a heat before?”

Evan shook his head. “S-Stress delays them I guess. I haven’t seen a doctor about it because the bill would be too much for my mom. She shouldn’t have to worry about that when she already can’t afford rent and food.”

Jared frowned, bringing his hand up to Evan’s cheek. “If you want to go to the doctor I’ll pay. If not, I won’t force you. But I want you to be healthy.”

Evan sighed. “Jared, we agreed you’re not supposed to use your money on me like that. It’s not fair.”

Jared pouted a bit. “I know, but your health is important, Ev. I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“It’s not that big of a deal! Tell me more about marking and bonds!”

Jared smiled. “What do you wanna know?”

“What do you wanna tell me?” Evan smiled too. 

“Anything you want. Do you know how marks work?”

“A-Aren’t they bites? Or something?”

“Mhm. We bite each other. And after a couple hours, a mark shows up stemming from where the teeth punctured. Generally only the canines actually do it.” 

“So we get little matching symbols? That’s cute! I want that..”

Jared’s smile faltered a bit. “I want it too, Ev. I’ll tell them soon. I promise. Before two weeks.”

“Two weeks?” Evan pouted. “That long?”

“How about by the end of this week?”

“Jared, it’s Friday.”

“I’ll tell them tomorrow.”

“Pfft. You will not. You’re just high.”

“Will too! Look, are we gonna argue or do you wanna hear more about all the cute stuff we’ll get to do once we’re bonded?”

“Cute stuff!” Evan said instantly. “Please!”

Jared smiled. “When we’re bonded, I’m gonna make you the best and comfiest nest in the world.”

“Comfier than this bed?”

“Way comfier. We can get a little cottage out in the woods where no one will bother us. And maybe a little one for your mom, too? Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“B-But what about your family? Aren’t you supposed to inherit all this stuff? You’re an only child, you can’t just push it away. You’re royalty.”

Jared hummed. “Maybe one day. But I want it to just be us together, if only for a few years. I can deal with those things when I get to them.”

“Is that allowed? I know we’re unconventional, but– That seems like a bad idea.”

Jared shushed him gently. “When we’re bonded, we’ll be able to cuddle all day if we want. We won’t have to hide anything. It’ll just be us.”

“Just us?” Evan whispered. “That sounds like heaven. Can we cuddle under a tree too? I like trees.”

Jared smiled. “Of course we can.” He nuzzled Evan’s cheek. “Just us.”

Evan closed his eyes. “Tell me more?”

“We’ll have a little dog and a garden and a big perfect nest and we can watch the stars together until we fall asleep. You’ll finally be mine and I’ll be yours and no one will be able to change that or keep us apart.”

“A dog?” Evan asked excitedly. “I want a little dog. One that’ll sleep right on the bed with us.” He paused. “Will you still mate me if your parents don’t approve?”

Jared didn’t hesitate. “Yes. I love you, and I want to be with you. That’s all there is to it.”

Evan took a breath. “S-So does that mean you’re mating me tomorrow? No matter what?”

“If that’s what you want, yes.”

“You make it seem so cute, Jare, I really do want it.”

Jared smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

\-----------------

Jared slipped into Evan’s room quickly, closing the door behind himself. “Evan?”

Evan sat up. “Jared? What’s happening?”

“Hey! Hi,” Jared smiled, shuffling over. “I missed you.”

Evan blinked at him. “Missed you too? But what are you doing here? You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

Jared bit his lip. “I told them.”

“Y-You what?! For real?! I thought you were just high!”

Jared shook his head. “I did it.”

Evan gulped. “You don’t look very excited…”

Jared bit his lip again. He sat down next to Evan, taking his hands. 

Evan was a bit pale and felt sweaty. “You’re kinda scaring me.”

Jared met his eyes. “They gave consent.”

Evan blinked. “They what?”

“They approved!”

“O-Of us?!”

Jared’s lips turned up into a smile as he nodded. “They want to meet you.”

“They do?! When?! I need to shower or something!”

Jared laughed, pulling Evan into a hug.

“What are you doing?! I need to get ready!”

Jared giggled, releasing Evan. 

“Or did you wanna– Uh, did you wanna do...things...first?” Evan fidgeted. 

Jared hummed. “Whatever you want.”

Evan bit his lip. “I mean, I-I would really like to be your mate as soon as possible.”

Jared grinned. “Where? I’ve heard that once you mate with someone your instincts kinda take over for a bit. Like, My alpha side is probably gonna go into nest building mode.”

“Oh.” Evan looked around his bedroom. “I haven’t really got much to make a nest from.”

“That’s alright.” Jared kissed the tip of his nose. “Actually, I have an idea of somewhere we can go.”

“You do? Where’s that?”

“It’s a surprise.” Jared smiled. “Just get what you wanna bring and come with me?”

“What will I need?” Evan asked curiously. 

Jared shrugged. “Dunno. Anything you have that brings you comfort? Like stuffed animals.”

Evan smiled. “You bring me comfort.”

Jared kissed his forehead. “Things that aren’t me, Love.”

“Fine.” Evan turned around and picked a few things from his bed. A tattered stuffed bear, a little pillow, and his blanket. “Can we go now?”

Jared smiled, taking Evan’s things. “Wanna tell your mom before we go?”

Evan frowned. “I don’t think she’s home, Jare, she would have told me.”

Jared hummed. “Should we leave a note? I don’t know when we’ll be back. It might be late, I don’t want her to worry.”

“I-I guess we can leave a note.”

Jared nodded, waiting for Evan to scribble something down on a scrap of paper. “This is so exciting,” Jared smiled. 

“Haha, yeah, considering that when Mom reads this she’s gonna flip her actual shit.” Evan’s demeanor was different. “I haven’t been able to tell her yet. She’s been busy.”

Jared hesitated. “You know we can wait and tell her first, right? We don’t have to do this right now. When is she gonna be home?”

Evan sighed. “11, maybe. At best. She always takes extra hours so other people can go home early. And for the extra pay.”

Jared set Evan’s stuff down on the bed, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Do you wanna wait?”

“Sh-Should we? I know she’ll be okay with us. She doesn’t really care about any of that stuff.”

Jared hugged him. “It’s up to you. I’m okay with whatever you want. I feel like you want to tell her first, though.”

“...I think that’s the right thing to do, honestly. She deserves it.”

Jared smiled, nodding. “Then we’ll wait. Wanna cuddle?”

Evan tossed the note onto the floor. “Please?”

Jared hugged him tight, pulling him down onto the bed.

\------------------

Jared clutched Evan’s hand. He carried the other boys blanket, pillow, and bear under his other arm as he carefully led him through the grass. “Your eyes are still closed?”

“Yes, Jared, I swear.” Evan had them squeezed shut. 

Jared bit his lip. “Okay, so you remember how I was saying something about a little cottage in the woods?”

Evan furrowed his eyebrows. “Jared, you did not.”

“I kinda did. Open?”

Evan opened his eyes, freezing. 

In front of them was a small cottage with cobbled stone walls. A small balcony was at the top, flower beds lining the railing. There was a decent amount of plant life, including a large flower bush and the vines of pink flowers that had begun growing up the stone walls and across the tiled roof. 

Evan’s eyes were wide. “J-Jared, this is beautiful! When– How– Christ, look at the flowers! It’s absolutely perfect!” He started to cry. 

Jared cooed, hugging him into his side. “I’ve had this set up for two months. There’s already furniture and stuff.”

“Seriously?! For us?! J-Just for us?” Evan’s tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

Jared beamed, nodding. “Just you and me.”

Evan buried his face in Jared’s side, leaning down. “I love you!” he cried.

Jared melted, holding him close. “I love you so much,” He smiled. “Wanna see inside?”

“Please! Can I?”

Jared kissed his chin. “It’s ours, of course you can. C’mon.” He tugged him towards the front door.

Evan vibrated with excitement the way there. “We can actually live here?!”

“That’s right,” Jared ginned, temporarily releasing Evan’s hand to push the door open.

Evan gaped at the sight. It was just as perfect as the outside. “Holy shit!”

Jared closed the door back behind them. There was a small kitchen/dining area off to one side, as well as door that most likely led to a bathroom in the back corner. A larger living room made up most of the rest. There was a wooden staircase against one wall, obviously leading up to the room that had the balcony. There were various potted house plants scattered around, making the whole space feel earthy.

Evan was crying even harder, holding onto Jared’s arm tightly as he shook. “I love it!” he sobbed. “So much!”

Jared kissed the tear tracks staining his face. “Let’s go upstairs to the bedroom so I can set this stuff down and hug you properly, yeah?”

Evan nodded violently, sniffling. “Hug, yes, please!”

Jared pulled him up the stairs which lead to a decently sized bedroom, a large soft looking bed pushed in one corner. There was a medium sized dresser placed against one wall next to the door of a closet, even more house plants placed on top. What Jared had been most excited for, however, was the corner of the room that seemed mostly unoccupied save for a large trunk and a tall stack of extra blankets and pillows. 

Evan tried to calm himself down. He took a while to really take in the room. “Wh-What’s the trunk for?”

“I’ll show you in a sec.” He carefully set Evan’s things on the bed before turning back to the Omega. “Hug?”

Evan barreled into Jared, hugging him tightly. 

Jared squeezed him back, only stumbling slightly. “I love you. I’m so, so happy we can have this.”

Evan nodded, more tears welling up in his eyes. “M-Me too, Jared, this is all I want.”

Jared hugged him for a while longer. “I have one last surprise for you.” 

“Another one?!”

Jared chuckled, pulling him over to the trunk. “Open.”

Evan hummed and reached over, pulling the lid up. “Woah!” he cried. 

Jared smiled. “Ever since I met you, you didn’t want me to buy you anything. Which I understand, and respect. But I’m a selfish bitch, so every time I saw a stuffed animal I thought you’d like, I bought it, and put it in there. They really piled up, huh?”

Evan kept staring at them. “There’s like a billion of them! Oh my god!”

Jared hummed. “Go on. They’re yours, you can take them out.”

Evan gingerly reached in and pulled out a soft little duck. “This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” He looked up. “Besides you.”

Jared just laughed, kissing Evan’s cheek.

“Aw, look at this bunny!” Evan pulled another toy from the trunk. “His little tail!”

Jared smiled. “I bought that one the day after I met you.”

Evan’s eyes sparkled. “Really?”

“Mhm,” Jared kissed his cheek again. “It made me think of you.”

“That early?” Evan squeaked. 

“Yeah. I was fucked the second I saw you,” Jared chuckled, stealing a kiss. “And now look where we are.”

“The place of my dreams!” Evan exclaimed.

“The mate of my dreams,” Jared smiled, tracing a finger down Evan’s jaw.

Evan shuddered. “O-One more animal, then you can mate me, okay?”

“Take as long as you want, love, it’s no rush.”

Evan gave him a soft smile, reaching over into the trunk. “Wait, what is this?” He pulled out a very different item. 

“Oh yeah, there’s like four dildos in there.”

Evan dropped it. “What?! That’s not a stuffed animal!” 

Jared giggled. “I still bought them for you, though.”

“Wh–” Evan hushed his voice. “I-I’m a virgin, Jared, I don’t need sex toys.”

Jared pulled Evan close. “You don’t have to use them if you don’t want.”

“I– Shit.” Evan pushed Jared away suddenly. “Did you pinch me?”

Jared blinked in surprise. “No?”

“What– Ow!” Evan stood still. “My stomach is freaking out.”

Jared frowned in concern. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know! It’s like a cramp or something, it’ll probably go aw–” Evan sank to his knees. “Fuck, ‘s not a cramp,” he muttered. 

“Wh- Evan!” Jared quickly reached down to help Evan back up. “Come sit down!”

Evan grabbed Jared’s arms. “I feel sweaty.” He gulped. “In places I shouldn’t get sweaty.”

“Huh?”

“D-Don’t ask,” Evan said. “It’s hot in here.”

Jared led him over to the bed, sitting him down. “Wait here, okay? I’m gonna see if I can find you some medicine.” Jared stood back up, turning to go head downstairs.

Evan’s eyes widened. “No!” he shouted. “Don’t go! Please! I need you! Stay!”

Jared jolted, turning back around with wide eyes. “Okay, I’ll stay.” He was really confused.

Evan grabbed at him. “I-I need you.”

“Evan, what’s happening?”

“I-I don’t know, all of a sudden I just feel really...uh. I don’t _know_! Different!”

Jare put a hand on Evan’s forehead. “Are you nauseous?”

“N-Not really.” Evan leaned into Jared’s hand. 

“Dizzy?” Jared dropped his hand.

Evan picked up Jared’s hand and put it back. “No.”

Jared blinked, once again removing his hand.

“Stop that, will you?” Evan put it back. 

Jared’s eyebrows furrowed. He reached down, tugging Evan’s shirt off and placing his hand over his heart. “Does it hurt less now?”

Evan hummed. “Yes.” He was practically purring until a new wave of pain passed through him. 

Jared nodded. “Evan, I think you’re in heat.”

Evan shook his head. “Th-That doesn’t happen, Jared, it’s all delayed, remember?”

“When you look at me, what is your body telling you to do?”

Evan looked at him. “Beg,” he said quietly but immediately. 

“Beg for what?”

“I-It’s dirty, Jared, do I have to say it?”

“Please?”

“Y-Your–” Evan hesitated. “Your dick,” he whispered in shame. 

Jared cooed, running his fingers through Evan’s hair. “You’re definitely in heat.”

Evan shook his head. “I-I’m not! I’m fine!”

“Babe, it’s okay! Being in heat isn’t a bad thing. You don’t have to be scared.”

“I-I don’t know what’s happening, Ja– It _hurts_!”

Jared pulled him into a sweet kiss. “I’m here, love.”

Evan couldn’t help but smile. “I know. I-I can ignore this. This is supposed to be our night. Can we move on?”

Jared pulled him into another kiss in response.

Evan hummed, speaking against Jared’s lips. “Claim me.”

Jared pressed him back onto the bed, laying him down gently as he deepened the kiss.

Evan whimpered, pressing up against Jared harder. His hands found Jared’s waist. 

Jared let out a soft noise, pulling his own shirt off.

Evan’s hands instantly went up to roam Jared’s chest. 

Jared arched into his touch, hands coming up to tangle in Evan’s hair. He broke the kiss. “Can I mark you?”

Evan nodded. “Please,” he whispered. His head tilted up slightly to lean into Jared’s hands. 

Jared purred, kissing his way down Evan’s jaw and neck. He hovered over Evan’s right shoulder. “It’s gonna hurt a little, okay?”

Evan whimpered. “I-It’s gonna hurt?” He should have known that, since Jared’s teeth were going to be piercing his skin. 

“Just for a second, okay?”

“Okay,” Evan said quietly. He wanted this. 

Jared traced his fingers over the skin of Evan’s shoulder, bending down and biting down quickly.

Evan made a pained noise, his eyes squeezing shut. 

Jared held still for a second, eventually releasing him and soothing the bite with his tongue. 

Evan took deep breaths. “Ow,” he whined. 

Jared pulled back, kissing him sweetly. “Are you okay?”

Evan just whimpered. 

Jared cooed, petting him. “You did so good. Does it still hurt?”

“Jus’ a little. ‘M okay.” Evan hummed. “I have to bite you now?”

Jared smiled, nodding. “Wherever you want.”

Evan gulped. “We should match, right?”

Jared hummed. “I’d like that.”

Evan smiled. “I-I don’t wanna hurt you, though.”

“‘S alright,” He assured. “I can handle it.”

“Are you sure?”

Jared nodded. “It’s okay.”

Evan hesitated, pushing himself up so he could reach Jared’s shoulder. “I-I just bite you?”

Jared nodded. “Let your instincts tell you what to do.”

Evan grimaced. “I-I’d rather not, they’d like me to do a whole lot at the moment.”

Jared giggled. “Just do what feels right. I want to be yours.”

“O-Okay.” Evan leaned down, hesitating before leaving gentle kisses on Jared’s shoulder. Eventually, the hormones from his heat must have gotten bored with that, and his teeth scraped Jared’s skin before piercing it. 

Jared gasped, surprising himself by letting out a moan and rolling his hips up into Evan. 

Evan blinked, removing his teeth. “A-Are you okay?”

Jared nodded. “Really okay,” He breathed.

“It didn’t hurt?” Evan stared at him in concern. 

Jared shrugged. “A little, but it’s alright.” Jared grinned. “I’m yours now. And you’re mine.”

Evan smiled. “Yeah! We’re mates!”

Jared kissed him. “I’m so happy.”

Evan’s eyes sparkled. “I’m horny too!” He paused. “Happy.”

Jared laughed. “Yeah?”

Evan frowned. “Sorry. My stomach hurts.”

Jared bit his lip, feeling his body start to respond to the situation and release pheromones. 

“God,” Evan whispered. “You smell good.”

Jared shuddered a bit, leaning down to kiss up Evan’s jaw.

Evan tilted his head back, leaning back so he was against the bed again. 

Jared pressed him down into the mattress, hands trailing up his sides.

Evan shuddered. “A-Are we having sex? Because that’s fine, I-I just wanna know.”

Jared paused. “Is that what you want?”

Evan nodded. “I will _die_ if you don’t fuck me.”

Jared shuddered, rolling his hips.

Evan whimpered. His back arched up into Jared to maximize their pleasure. 

Jared groaned softly. “Fuck, Ev,” He breathed. He reached down, tugging at Evan’s pants.

Evan tried to kick them off. “F-Follow our instincts, right?” 

“Right,” Jared breathed. He palmed him through his boxers as soon as the pants were off.

Evan whined, clawing at Jared’s chest. 

Jared suddenly got hit by a wave of Evan’s pheromones, making his breath hitch and his eyes dilate. “My omega,” he murmured. He pulled away to kick his own jeans off.

Evan whimpered, needing to hear Jared say that again. His clawing lowered until he was loosely palming Jared through his boxers. 

Jared grunted, leaning into Evan’s touch. He could feel his instincts pulling at him. He sat up, looking around the room. His eyes locked on the closet door. “Nest.”

Evan tried to pull him back down. “Nest?”

Jared kissed him, climbing off the bed. “Wait here. One second, okay?”

Evan whined. “Jared?”

Jared made his way over to the closet, pulling it open. It was a small walk in closet, probably about 4 feet by 4 feet, with a single shelf in the middle the back wall. There was a small overhead light, which Jared turned on. He decided it was a good place, and instantly headed over to the stacks of extra pillows and blankets that had been by the trunk.

Evan whimpered on the bed, some of the pain from his heat coming back to him. “J-Jared, you’ve been in there for hours! Please come back!” He knew it hadn’t been hours, but it sure felt like it. 

“One more second.” Jared sped up, quickly grabbing as many pillows and blankets as he could and carrying them back to the closet. He worked quickly, spreading all the pillows around at the base of the walls, layering blankets over top and across the rest of the space on the floor. He quickly went back to grab more materials, repeating the process until he’d used all of the pillows and blankets. By the time he was finished, there were pillows piled up the walls, layers of soft blankets spread out and spilling out of the door slightly. He hurried back to Evan, picking him up off the bed. 

Evan gasped, clinging onto Jared tightly. “Now will you fuck me?” he asked softly. 

Jared growled, voice low and eyes dark. “Yes.” He carried him to the closet, laying him down in the center of the nest.

Evan settled down. “Oh,” he whispered. “Soft.”

Jared sank down on top of him. “Good?”

Evan nodded. “Perfect, Alpha,” he whispered. 

Jared preened, proud that he had made it good enough to impress his Omega. “Home,” He declared, letting out an excess of his natural scent so that it imprinted into the space around them, seeping into the fabric. 

Evan nuzzled one of the pillows, taking a deep breath to inhale as much of Jared’s scent as he could. “Home,” he repeated in agreement. 

Jared hummed in approval, reaching down to tug Evan’s boxers off, running his fingers over the newly exposed skin.

Evan’s breath hitched, the last bit of his normal anxious self biting his lip in embarrassment. He hoped he lived up to Jared’s expectations. 

Jared purred, stroking Evan carefully. “Perfect Omega.”

Evan grunted. “Th-Thank you, Alpha,” he uttered quietly, the hormones and Jared’s scent wiping away anything that wasn’t Omega instincts. 

Jared leaned down to suck a mark into the pale skin of Evan’s neck, high enough that it could be seen no matter what. His other hand guided Evan’s legs open, slipping down to trace over his slick entrance.

Evan gasped, looking up at Jared. He needed approval, for Jared to say he was ready. 

Jared watched him with lidded eyes. “Wanna claim you,” He grunted. “Can I?”

“Claim me,” Evan whispered, staring into his eyes. 

Jared let out a soft growl as he pressed two fingers into him.

Evan whimpered, the sensation totally new to him. He felt himself backing onto Jared’s fingers anyway. 

Jared worked him open, pumping his fingers in and out slowly. “So wet for me,” He purred.

Evan moaned softly. “For you,” he echoed, his eyes hooded. 

Jared worked in a third finger, hooking them forward.

Evan groaned, lifting his hips so the angle would line up. 

Jared did it again, the hand stroking him working faster.

Evan moaned louder, breathing hard. He hoped Jared could tell he was getting close. 

He could. He continued his movements, thumbing his head. “Cum for me, Omega.”

Evan did, a weak but steady string. He moaned and writhed on the bed underneath Jared. 

“Good boy,” Jared praised. He retracted his fingers, kicking off his boxers. 

Evan panted, pawing at what Jared’s boxers left revealed. 

Jared let out a noise, moving to line himself up between Evan’s legs. “Ready?”

Evan nodded. “P-Please.”

Jared slowly pressed into him.

Evan fell relaxed immediately, moaning obscenely as Jared filled him. 

Before long, Jared bottomed out, panting softly. “Feel so good for me, Omega.”

Evan felt a little proud, and squirmed to give Jared some stimulation. 

Jared let out a muffled moan. He started pulling back out all the way to the tip before pressing back in, starting a slow rhythm.

Evan started moaning for real, getting lost in it all. “A-Alpha,” he breathed. 

Jared moaned, speeding up a bit in response. He reached down to resume stroking Evan as he moved.

Evan kept trying to speak, but moans cut him off each time. He couldn’t get a word out without making a lewd sound instead. 

Jared panted, using his free hand to angle Evan’s hips so he would hit his prostate with each thrust. “Cum for me again?”

Evan didn’t even have to try. He came again, breathing hard. 

Jared purred. “Good Omega.” He didn’t slow down, knowing he could draw Evan’s orgasm out. His hips snapped into him hard.

Evan twitched, panting. He held onto the blankets underneath them tightly. 

After a few moments, Jared slowed back down. “Helping heat?”

Evan nodded, trying to catch his breath. 

Jared gave him a smile. “Good.” He gave him a minute to recover.

It took Evan some time to calm down enough to speak. “C-Can you–” He felt embarrassed.

Jared pet him encouragingly. “Can I?”

“C-Can you k-knot me?”

Jared smiled. “Yes.” He started moving again.

Evan whimpered. “P-Please, I need to f-feel it.”

Jared groaned, speeding up faster than he’d been going before.

Evan was soon a moaning mess again, panting and somehow letting out more pheromones. 

Jared inhaled the pheromones steadily. He probably wasn’t going to last long like this. He snapped his hips harder.

Evan’s moaning kept getting more desperate. He dug his nails into the blankets. 

Jared panted. “Cum for me,” He urged yet again. 

Evan squealed, cumming once more onto Jared’s hand. 

Jared kept going, thrusting a few more times as he let his knot grow inside of him. It wasn’t long before he was pressing as far in as he could, cumming with a groan.

Evan whimpered helplessly, drooling. He let out pleased noises, but they didn’t sound like words. He knew Jared could smell how overjoyed he was to be filled by him. 

Jared panted, rolling them over so Evan could lay against his chest as they recovered.

Evan kept making little sounds of pleasure. “Wow,” he whispered.

Jared laughed breathlessly. “Good?”

Evan nodded. “Real good.”

Jared kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

“Mm, love you,” Evan whispered. 

Jared squeezed him lightly.

Evan wiggled his hips, groaning. “God.”

Jared purred beneath him, chest vibrating. “If you’re in heat, you’re gonna need to go again soon.”

“Ag-Again? I don’t think my body can handle it again,” Evan whined. 

Jared rubbed his back soothingly. “It’s alright. We probably have time before the heat kicks back in. Wanna take a nap?”

Evan did feel tired. “With your, uh...in me?”

Jared laughed. “The knot will go down in a little bit. I’ll take care of it. You deserve some rest.”

“Mm. I really like the nest you made.”

“I really like you,” Jared murmured. 

Evan giggled. “I know.”

Jared smiled, hugging Evan tight. “Sleep, sweetie. You need it.”

“You sleep tight,” Evan ordered, yawning. 

Jared chuckled, running his fingers through Evan’s hair. “I will.”

Evan smiled, closing his eyes.


End file.
